Te Amo
by YowaneHaku
Summary: Link no está seguro de lo que siente por su amiga Zelda. Tal vez solo necesitará reflexionar para conocer sus sentimientos... o ¿en verdad el quiere que solo sean amigos?.. [AU] [Zelink]


_Hola :D __Vuelvo con un nuevo fanfiction Zelink.._

_Esta historia entra en un universo alterno del The Legend of Zelda _

_**Advertencia:**__ The Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. _

_Espero que les guste :D y comente por favor.._

* * *

_**~ Te Amo ~**_

_POV de Link_

Otra vez aquí, en otra aburrida clase de matemáticas, sin nada interesante que hacer. En un momento siento que alguien me mira. Así que volteo para saber de quién se trata. Al voltear me encontré con el rostro de Zelda, que al percatarse de que me di cuenta de que me estaba observando sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco, no pude evitar sonreír ante esto, lo que hizo que sus mejillas pasaran a un rojo un poco más intenso.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido ante esto, así que no puedo evitar desviar mi mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos azules, su hermoso cabello castaño, su rostro angelical y aquella pequeña sonrisa tan cálida que derretiría hasta el más congelado iceberg, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Ella y yo tan solo somos amigos, simplemente eso, pero… ¿en verdad yo quiero eso?, ¿en verdad quiero que solo seamos amigos?

Me siento confundido al respecto, no sé qué pensar. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el timbre que indica el final de las clases.

-Vaya, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido. –Digo para mí mismo casi inaudiblemente.

"Link, ¿Estas bien?" –Vaya, que linda es Zelda, se preocupa por mí.

"Claro, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?" –Le respondo un tanto distante.

"Es que te vi demasiado distraído durante las clases y me preocupe." –No entiendo, ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí?

"No te preocupes." –Le respondo sin darle mucha importancia.

"Entonces, hasta mañana." –Noto un poco de desánimo en su voz.

"Sí." –Con esto Zelda se da media vuelta y sale del salón para alcanzar a su amiga Midna, yo simplemente me quedo ahí. No quiero ir a mi casa, no sé porque, creo que necesito pensar.

Llego a un pequeño parque, mientras camino siento una ligera brisa, se siente muy agradable sobre mi piel. Veo a lo lejos un bello árbol de cerezos que parece que pidiera que se sentaran debajo de él, así que me dirijo hacia allá y me recargo en su grueso tronco.

Volteo para ver todo a mí alrededor, nunca me había percatado de lo hermoso que es este parque. Veo a varias parejas, lo que me hace pensar en Zelda, en su dulce sonrisa, en esos bellos ojos.

Al darme cuenta de que no puedo pensar en otra persona que no sea ella, al percatarme de que no la veo de la misma forma que a Malon, Saria o Midna, Al ver que me dan un poco de celos cuando veo que Malton está cortejando a Zelda, es cuando al fin entiendo que yo… yo la… la… la amo. Sí, es cierto, yo amo a Zelda solo que no lo quería aceptar. La amo desde que éramos unos niños de ocho años y estoy seguro de que nunca dejare de amarla. Pero…

Pero acaso ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo que yo? – El rubio bajo el rostro al pensar en ello, haciendo que unos mechones cubrieran su rostro -No quiero pensar en que ella me podría ver tan solo como su mejor amigo. –Se dijo con un tono triste- No sé si decírselo. ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que me pudiera pasar? ¿Recibir un no por respuesta? Lo admito, le tengo miedo al rechazo. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que me diga sí. No tengo nada que perder.. no miento tengo mucho que perder, su amistad, pero si le digo también tengo mucho que ganar. Así que ¿me arriesgo?

Vaya, hacía mucho que no me sentía así de inseguro. Aunque lo peor sería que me dijera un no, yo jamás lo podría soportar eso, ¿Así de débil y patético soy?

De repente siento que algo húmedo recorre mi brazo, miro hacia arriba. Está comenzando a llover. Así que decido regresar a casa pues al ver mi reloj me doy cuenta de que ya es un poco tarde.

Mientras camino siento como la lluvia se va intensificando, pero aun así no camino más rápido. Total, ya estoy empapado, que más me puedo mojar. De repente siento que ya no cae más agua sobre mí, volteo hacia arriba y veo un paraguas.

"No deberías andar caminando en la lluvia, te podrías enfermar." –Me dice alegremente una persona.

"_Esa voz_" –Aún sin voltear sé a quién pertenece esa voz- "Hola Zelda." –La saludo aún sin voltear a verla.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" –Me preguntó poniéndose a un lado de mí mientras seguimos caminando.

"Estaba paseando, pero creo que se me hizo un poco tarde. ¿Qué hay de ti, qué haces aquí?" –Le pregunto interesado en lo que tenga que decirme.

"Te sonara raro, pero ni yo misma lo sé. Solo sentí que debía salir a la calle. Extraño ¿no?" –Me sonríe para después volver a fijar su vista en el camino.

"Zelda, ¿Tú crees en el destino?" –Se me ocurre preguntarle repentinamente.

"Mm.. No lo sé, pero a qué viene eso." –Me responde un tanto confundida por mi repentino comentario.

Siento que mi corazón empieza a latir tan fuerte que puedo escucharlo- "No crees que el destino es el que te trajo aquí en este día precisamente."

"Lo siento Link, pero no te entiendo." –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Lo que quiero decir es que hoy, en este día yo me di cuenta de que… de que…" -Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo decírselo. Vamos, díselo de una vez.-_ "_de que yo te amo Zelda." –Al fin lo pude decir.

Agache la mirada, pero la curiosidad pudo mas así que la volví a levantar al no escuchar palabra alguna para ver su rostro, Zelda me veía con sorpresa, como no sabiendo lo que debía de hacer, soltó el paraguas, lo cual no importaba mucho porque ya había dejado de llover, pensé que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, tenía una mirada seria. Pero poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.

"Yo también Link." –Dijo al fin totalmente sonrojada y en voz baja, pero con una ligera sonrisa que la hacía ver adorable.

Al escuchar esto no pude evitar sentir que una gran felicidad invadía todo mi ser. Así que la rodee por la cintura y la acerque más a mí. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y lentamente nos fuimos acercando hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos. Sus labios se sentían tan suaves, tan cálidos, eran como la seda.

El beso que comenzó muy lenta y tiernamente cada vez se hacía más apasionado, hasta que sentí que se me estaba acabando el aire, así que muy a mi pesar me separe de ella. Al hacerlo una sonrisa estaba presente en el rostro de ambos. No pude evitar abrazarla, me encantaba su olor, su delicadeza, simplemente ella me encantaba. Me había conquistado con su dulzura, su encanto y miles de cualidades más.

Me separe de ella, el di un beso rápido y rodeándola por la cintura nos encaminamos hacia su casa.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

_¿Qué tal les pareció? .. :D_

_Estoy planeando subir uno o dos fic por supuesto son One-Shot, que es lo únicos que se me ocurre jaja, muy pronto con Romance, Drama y algo de Tragedia pero empiezo a creer que mis historias del Zelda casi siempre son algo trágicas, así que hice esta para dar más variedad y no verme como la autora que solo escribe tragedia jaja.. _

_En lo personal me encanta la pareja que hacen ellos dos son tan tiernos._

_**Espero que les haya gustado la historia y dejen sus Reviews :D **_

_**Nos Vemos..**_


End file.
